Certain organic compounds were synthesized for use in a continuing study of metabolic processes in systems containing normal or leukemic cells in which porphyrin-IX molecules, containing fluorine and C13 atoms, and L-Histidine -2-C13 have been incorporated. Results from F19 and C13 atoms, and L-Histidine-2-C13 have been incorporated. Results from F19 and C13 NMR measurements provide data for rationalizations of cellular processes, and ofr the stuy of intromolecular interactions and perturbations.